


Staying Alive

by LeeCR7



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Spoilers for 520: Stay Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeCR7/pseuds/LeeCR7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 520, Stay Alive, and is my attempt to answer the question of what is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of several chapters. This is my first fanfic, so any feedback is appreciated!

_Moonchild: We’re dying._  
Sigrid: The vaccine has failed.  
Sam: No! Please don’t let this be happening. Please! 

Growling.

Oh God, I’m a zombie. I’m a zombie? I can’t see. I can’t breathe. Is that growling coming from me?

I stumble into the bushes. When I inhale, it doesn’t sound like me. It sounds rough, guttural, wild. The bite burns, pain creeping outward to my hand, my shoulder. 

_Is this what it is like to turn into a monster?_

I don’t know if the voice in my head is my own or Moonchild’s, but the question is startling enough to temporarily clear my vision. Is it really happening this slowly, or is this agonizing pain just in my head? I no longer hear voices, just my own coughing.

The fire spreads, crawling up each finger, settling in each groove and peak of my body, invading me. I don’t know what to do, so, somehow, I run. It is torturous, but no less so than the takeover of my body. I feel, or maybe I imagine, my organs melting, my brain dripping away. How long do I have left to be me? Without a plan, I just keep running, trusting it will somehow save me like it has in the past. 

The heat is fading, and I’m getting cold. When I try to flex my fingers, I’m not sure if they even move. My vision is going grayer by the second, so it is not long before I crash into something large. On impulse, I lash out, a new strength in my limbs, before I can see who it is in front of me.

It’s Sam. His face is visible, and I can see his mouth moving, but I can’t hear his voice. That is, perhaps, the worst pain of all. If I’ve lost the voice that has kept me alive and sane throughout this whole ordeal, then I am truly dead.

A poke in my neck triggers an involuntary violent response, and I see red appear on Sam’s arm, so quickly that it seems impossible. His mouth is moving again, he is wincing, but I still can’t hear. And then all of a sudden I catch a few words: “Going to be fine.”

How many times has he said that to me?

_There is a horde of zombies to the south, but just keep running. It’s going to be fine._  
We’ve lost our home, we’re hiding out, and most of the remaining world hates us, but we’re going to be fine.  
It will be hard to be apart while you’re spying on Sigrid, but we’re going to be fine. 

I think he’s wrong this time.


	2. Running in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Runner 5 struggles with the events of Stay Alive, she flashes back to an earlier, happier moment with Sam.

In the beginning, our contact was limited. I put my head down, went on my runs, and survived. I got a reputation for not talking all that much. Being greeted by a rocket launcher is enough to make anyone a little cautious.

There had been moments with Sam: an embrace after my all night run, a look, a comment from another runner about how Sam was always my operator. But I ignored it all, until I couldn’t anymore. 

It had been pouring for days. It was hot rain, the kind that seems bursts forth from pure humidity in the heat of the summer. Unlike a fresh, cleansing rain, this rain was cloying, dirty, even smelly. But after three days inside, two spent sorting medical supplies and one attempting to clean clothes that were literally falling apart, I needed to get out. I couldn’t leave the township; heavy rain meant mud, which made it easier for the zombies outside the gates to get me. 

I wandered over to Janine, who was muttering something under her breath as she surveyed the people in front of her.

“I’m going to run the gate, ok?” I said, deliberately phrasing it as less of a question that it was. “I’ll check to make sure the walls are holding, check for leaks, that sort of thing.”

“Very well, Runner 5,” she replied curtly, not looking up from her assessment. “But don’t be too long. We’ll need you in top shape once the rain subsides.” I nodded, slipping out the back of the building. My tent was only a few steps away, but it was enough to plaster my hair to my head. I discarded my crumpled work clothes for a sports bra, some fitted sweats, and tank top. I impatiently smoothed my hair into my trademark braid, knowing that any stray strands would make it hard to see. After a brief hesitation, I grabbed my back-up pack with basic supplies, just in case. Half dreading being soaked, half thrilled to be free, I stepped outside my tent, and promptly collided with Sam.

“Oh! Sorry!” he said. The rain dripped from his hoodie and splashed on his face. He was carrying a bag and I spied tools peeking out the top.

“No worries,” I said. “See you later.”

“Wait!” Sam said, grabbing my arm. “Janine wants me to go with you. Check out the wall, make repairs, that sort of thing. I can do basic repairs, you know.

“Besides,” he added, leaning in, “I’ll go stark raving mad if I have to listen to another fight between Jack and Eugene!” I control my sigh, disappointed to have to be in social mode rather than my preferred lone runner mode, and nod.

“Okay, let’s go.” I took off, barely feeling the rain as my legs stretch with each stride. It was a familiar feeling, the closest I got to feeling at home those days. After a stretch, I remembered that I wasn’t alone and slowed down.

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly. “It’s just been awhile since I could run.”

“Not…at….all..” Sam said between gasps. “It’s…good….for…me.” Once he caught his breath, we started again, albeit at a slower pace. At first it was just companionable breathing and footsteps, the rain providing the background soundtrack. It was getting dark, but it was still light enough to examine the wall. The air began to lighten and the humidity became less oppressive, although the rain never slowed. Everything looked fine.

When Sam tried to run past me I used my braid as a combination rope and water gun, getting him right in the face. I smiled as he sputtered.

“Sorry,” I said in a tone that made it very clear I wasn’t. I had only gone a few steps when I felt a tug. Sam had grabbed my bag, slowing me down.

“Hey!” I said in mock anger. I managed to wrench my bag away and put on a burst of speed. When I turned around to taunt him, he had disappeared. The rain was still very heavy; if I was driving a car I would be inching along with the wipers at full blast. Still, I should have been able to see him. I took a few tentative steps back before Sam grabbed me. On instinct, I reached for my knife.

“Whoa, it’s just me,” said Sam, waving his hands. He had pulled me into a little alcove under the watch tower. The rain had increased in intensity, making it nearly impossible to see.

“Guess we should stay here for a bit,” Sam said as I carefully put my knife away. The space was small, barely enough room for the two of us. Without talking, we retreated in as far as we could, trying to get out of the rain, and drew closer together. 

I wrung out my sweatshirt the best I could, so it was no longer dripping. Sam did the same. 

“That was nice,” he said suddenly. I looked up at him, questioning. “It was nice to see you have fun,” he clarified. “I wasn’t sure that you were all that happy here.” My face must have shut down because he immediately started babbling.

“Not that there’s much reason to have fun, of course. It’s just, well, nice to see you smile. When you smile it’s all ok, you know? Does that make sense? Probably not. I just…” I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped immediately.

“I know what you mean,” I said slowly. “I’ve just felt like I had to be on my guard since I got here. Someone tried to kill me before I even reached the ground, and we don’t know who, or why.” Sam nodded. “I guess it was just easier not to talk, not to get close in case…” I stopped, unsure.

“In case of what?” Sam said urgently.

“In case I have to leave,” I said reluctantly, unsure if I should be saying what I think. My head told me to trust no one, but I was having a hard time applying it to Sam.

“Leave?” he exclaimed. “Do you mean if we made you leave? Or if you found out we were the ones who shot you down?” I gave a shrug, trying to seem unconcerned.

“You can’t leave,” Sam said, so softly that it almost seemed like he’s talking to himself.

“I don’t want to,” I said. My whole body shivered, and my chattering teeth were loud.

“Oh, I have a blanket in here, I think,” said Sam. “It’s dirty, and probably a little wet, but still…” He rummaged around the bag until he triumphantly held it in the air before handing it to me. 

“Come here,” I said. “We’ll share.”

“We…we don’t have to,” he replied, his teeth betraying his own coldness. It was a little awkward, but we wrapped ourselves in the blanket, and the combination of his body heat and the dryish blanket soothed us both. The ground we sat on was fairly dry, and for a moment we were both quiet, appreciating the change.

“Tell me something about you,” Sam said, leaning back enough so he could see my face. “You know so much about me…”

“Because you’re always talking…” I interjected, the easy banter reminding me of who I was before.

“Yeah, well, it is my job,” he laughed.

“Okay,” I said. “But none of the tragic stuff. I don’t want to go there right now.”

“Good,” Sam said. “I’m not feeling particularly tragic right now anyway.” I laughed, my first real, genuine, belly laugh since it all started. Sam’s expression gave me a warm, comforted feeling.

“I hate to run,” I blurted out. “Actually, I hated to run. It seemed pointless; running just to get into shape, and for what? I thought runner’s high was bullshit, and that people who got up early to run were crazy.”

“And now?” asked Sam.

“Now it’s different,” I replied. “Now running has a purpose. It’s also the only time I can be alone. I need to be alone sometimes, to not have to talk. Well, you’re there, in my ear, in my head.”

“Sorry,” Sam said. “But I have to be.”

“No,” I said. “I kind of like it now. It’s like you’re the voice in my head. I can concentrate on the run because you are providing direction or entertainment, or something.” I ducked my head, embarrassed about revealing way more than I intended.

“It’s getting dark,” I said. I felt as if I should move away, even started to, but my body, my everything really, wanted the warmth and comfort I was getting. Instead, I laid my head against his chest, breathing in a scent that was unfamiliar but welcome. As my eyes started to droop I felt his hand in my hair.

Janine reprimanded us in the morning.

“It’s unacceptable,” she said. “I suppose you didn’t finish the perimeter check?” At our silence, she sighed. “Well, you’ll just have to finish up tonight.” She looked pointedly at us both before turning on her heel. Sam and I looked at each other, his sheepish smile accompanying my flaming face.

“That could have been worse,” I said finally.

“I guess I’ll see you tonight then.” Sam said, smiling.

All day I felt different. I tried to identify the change: worry over being open? Fear over being exposed? Nervousness over seeing Sam again? I tried on each feeling, but none fit perfectly. For once the crowded room was distracting rather than oppressive, and I lost myself in another mind-numbing task before Janine again reminded me to start out.

Sam was outside my tent, wincing against the rain. I smiled involuntarily.

“Come in,” I said, holding open the flap. “You’re going to get soaked out there.” Sam stepped in, and I realized that it was the first time I had let someone inside my space. Runners are given their own small tents when possible. With the amount of people in the settlement, it wasn’t solitary, but it gave the illusion of privacy.

We stood for a moment, me watching the drops of water slide down his hair, until I started, realizing I had been staring.

“I better get changed,” I said, gesturing to the scrubs I was in. Scrubs were one of the few things we had an overwhelming supply of, since Runner 4 found an abandoned hospital truck nearly full of them, and we tended to use them for any messy work.

“Okay,” said Sam, not moving. I gave him a look. “Oh, right, I’ll just turn around then, won’t I?” Once he was facing the other way, I grabbed for my running clothes. When I glanced to check, Sam was standing completely still, not moving. It was unnerving to see him so still, so quiet. It got to me so much that I crossed the room in two steps (clad in scrub bottoms and a sports bra, totally acceptable), to touch his shoulder.

Sam turned. “You ready?” he asked.

“Not quite,” I answered.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “I know it’s something.” I didn’t know how to answer. So, instead, I took a step closer, breathed, and leaned into his warmth. Sam’s arms encircled my body, a startling contrast to my soggy scrubs and water streaked body. The droplets from his hair were still falling slowly, and they mixed with the wetness of my own hair. The rain outside was hypnotic, soothing now that I felt, protected.

“Not that I don’t like this,” Sam said, voice muffled against my neck, “but are you…” He stopped when I tilted my chin up and met his eyes.

Our faces, slicked wet with rain, almost missed that first kiss, almost slid right on by. But, from the first touch of his lips, the warmth spread, engulfed us both in a fire, spreading with every touch, every whisper, every laugh. At last, finally satisfied, we collapsed on what passed for a bed. It was not sleep that followed as much as a complete blackout, one second a pleasurable high and the next, nothingness, but in a good way. There were no nightmares, no starting up in the middle of the night in terror. I—we—just slept, the way people used to, before we all started to die.

It was barely morning when Janine burst into my tent.

“For God’s sake, Five, did you even try to complete your task?” she spit, just one tic away from yelling. “Nobody has seen you since yesterday afternoon.” She must have noticed Sam in the bed, blinking blearily, but before either of us could say anything, she continued.

“I’ll expect you both to get this done tonight. It is now of the highest priority. Do you understand? All other tasks will wait until tomorrow.” Janine stormed out, but there may have been a hint of a smile on her face.

“Did she just give us the day off?” Sam asked incredulously. “There’s no way we’ll need more than 2 hours to finish.”

“I think she did,” I said, smiling. “So we should probably take advantage of it.” It was hours later when we noticed the rain had finally stopped.

But that was before.


End file.
